


3am

by izzybeth



Category: U2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/pseuds/izzybeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3am

the door swings open, which is a good thing, because i'd never have been able to handle the key in my current state. he must have left it unlocked for me.

lovely gesture, that. i giggle, and then stop because _must be quiet, he's sleeping_. and of course my shoes go thump as i toe them off and the door doesn't quite slam, but it's louder than i'd like it. everything is louder in the dark. that's interesting.

bathroom. please god. at this very moment in time, a piss would equal heaven. oh yeah.

...and i left the bathroom door open. sorry, mate. i know how that tends to irritate your sensible sensibilities. i giggle again. damn. really hope you're sleeping.

be responsible, Adam, drink some water.

whilst removing my trousers, the floor slides around under me in an alarming fashion. i didn't think they had earthquakes in the Midwest. you learn something new every day. maybe i should sit down.

glasses off, place on nightstand. pull down blankets. get in, pull blankets up. lie down. oh, nice pillow. ...damn, forgot to brush my teeth. fuck it. will do it in the morning. when i wake up thinking that a small mammal has defecated in my mouth.

this pillow is the same one as last night, but for some reason it seems nicer. more cuddle-some. so i cuddle it. it's not the same, but it'll do.

i'm most of the way to sleep when "...Adam?"

mrrph. "Yeah?"

a yawn. "Just making sure it was you. I left the door unlocked."

"I noticed. Thanks, mate."

rustling noises, and i can see him yanking the covers over his head. "'sallright." he doesn't sound half as sleepy as he did a moment ago.

"Were you really sleeping?"

"Of course."

heh, right. "Really?"

"...no."

"Why?"

"I don't like not knowing where you are." he's all muffled. talking into the pillow. i bet his face is that adorable shade of pink. poor Reg, how i tease him.

"I'm here now."

"Yeah."

"So you'll sleep now?"

"If you will."

"I'm knackered, mate. And intoxicated. I don't really have a choice."

"Yeah." could he be any more miserable?

oh, sigh. with some effort, i get up and stand next to his bed. "Budge over." i give him a shove, and there is reluctant movement. "Good Reg." i get in next to him and pull the covers back up. "Better now?"

"'sfine."

"Good."

he has his back to me, and i deliberately keep a bit of space between us (not that there's much room to do so in those narrow hotel beds). he settles down to sleep surprisingly quickly. and i'm so bloody tired, i'm gone just after i notice he is.

but don't think i don't notice in the morning when he's all curled up in my arms with his head tucked under my chin. he's so fucking cute, i might actually heave.

or, i might have to do something about it.


End file.
